Jeu Dangereux
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-Lacey. Gold est aux prises avec une Lacey qui sait se jouer de sa faiblesse, le vide laissé par Belle. Et s'en suit une proposition des moins banales…


Sommaire : Post-Lacey. Gold est aux prises avec une Lacey qui sait se jouer de sa faiblesse, le vide laissé par Belle. Et s'en suit une proposition des moins banales…

Pairing : Mr Gold/Lacey.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : attention présence de lemon et d'utilisation suspecte d'un certain objet lol

XXXXX

_**Jeu Dangereux. **_

XXXX

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le magasin de Mr Gold en cette fin d'après-midi comme à leur habitude maintenant.

Il lui avait servi son éternel verre de whisky, bien plus serré que le sien, et depuis la regardait l'observer.

Elle avait les yeux dansants et le sourire mutin.

-Est-ce que tu l'as eu ?!

Gold fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Elle clarifia alors.

-Belle.

Il sentit sa main trembler légèrement, c'était un sujet qu'il ne voulait plus aborder avec *_**elle**_*, parce que bien trop douloureux.

Douloureux de l'avoir en face de lui, en quelque sorte, et finalement si loin.

_**Lacey**_ était aux antipodes de ce qu'était Belle et il en était reconnaissant au final, c'était moins difficile de faire la part des choses. Pas toujours mais la plupart du temps.

Et puis elle avait ce côté direct, provocateur, agressif qu'il s'était surpris à apprécier.

-Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde _**Dearie**_.

Elle passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Ça, ça veut dire non n'est-ce pas !?

Gold resserra son emprise sur le pommeau de sa canne, n'aimant pas son ton moqueur.

-Peut-être bien, peut-être pas.

Il lui envoya un sourire serein, si elle voulait jouer il était pour.

Lacey scruta la pièce, remarquant qu'ils étaient seuls avant de passer dans l'arrière-boutique et de s'appuyer nonchalamment sur une table.

-Ok, ça te dirait de… changer ça !?

Le regard de Gold se durcit en inspectant la fine silhouette et ce qu'elle proposait.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Elle s'avança vers lui, le faisant ainsi reculer.

-Oh allez, avoues que tu y as pensé au moins une fois !

Dans un sourire sarcastique il répliqua.

-Pourquoi seulement une fois ?!

Le sourire triomphal, elle s'exclama.

-Je le savais !

-Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je ne te _**prendrai**_ pas.

Elle fit la moue et l'espace d'un instant il crût l'avoir véritablement blessée.

-Alors laisse-moi **t'avoir**….

Il refusa de tomber pour son sourire enjôleur.

-Est-ce que tu as bu avant de venir me voir ?

Elle ria.

-Non, pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ivre pour te faire ce genre de proposition tu sais….

Une lueur triste apparue dans les yeux de Gold.

-Je veux bien le croire….

Elle s'approcha à nouveau.

-N'y pense plus.

D'un mouvement de sa cane il la fit reculer et buter contre la table.

-Ah ah ! On ne bouge pas…

Lacey se mordit la lèvre, prête à jouer à un nouveau jeu.

-Oh c'est _**ça**_ qui t'excite ?! Tu veux bien me toucher mais *_**sans**_* me toucher….

Elle se caressa tout en lui parlant et il en fût légèrement déboussolé. Ce n'était pas à ça qu'il pensait lorsqu'il l'avait arrêtée d'un mouvement brusque.

Mais… il pouvait bien voir le côté alléchant de sa suggestion.

Durant une seconde il s'en voulu d'être aussi faible. Belle lui manquait atrocement et de voir Lacey présenter ce qu'elle avait à offrir était une tentation qu'il ne saurait refuser.

Doucement il effleura les courbes de la jeune femme de sa canne.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, il prit la parole.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux _**Dearie**_ ?!

Sa respiration, déjà bien laborieuse, fit une embardée.

Lascivement ses mains suivirent le chemin qu'avait emprunté la canne. Alors que l'objet descendait, elle décida de remonter, touchant sa poitrine encore emprisonnée dans son soutien-gorge en dentelles.

Son regard accrocha celui de Gold alors qu'elle baissa son débardeur et laissa ses seins dépasser du sous-vêtement.

Il en oublia de bouger sa canne, la contrariant alors.

-Tu me suis toujours ?

Les yeux plus sombres que jamais Gold souleva le semblant de jupe qu'elle portait, et arrêta le pommeau de sa canne juste au niveau de son entrejambe.

-Je suis toujours en piste oui.

Il accentua la pression faite sur ce qui faisait office de culotte, à savoir un string en dentelle presque transparent et qui allait de pair avec son soutien-gorge.

-La question, _**Lacey**_, serait plutôt de savoir si toi tu es toujours de la partie ?!

Le rythme lent qu'il lui imposait était une véritable torture et elle ondula le bassin presque inconsciemment.

Lâchant un petit gémissement, elle hocha la tête, le faisant sourire triomphalement.

-Touche-toi.

La jeune femme mit un certain temps à s'exécuter.

-Maintenant Dearie. Touche-toi maintenant.

Elle obtempéra, laissant glisser son regard sur lui.

-Et toi ?

Il décida à ce moment de laisser passer le bout de sa canne entre le tissu et sa peau, augmentant ainsi les sensations ressenties.

-Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ma personne….

Docilement Lacey acquiesça, trop perdue dans les sensations que la canne de Gold lui faisait ressentir maintenant qu'elle était en contact direct avec sa peau nue. A moitié sur son clitoris et à moitié à l'intérieur.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ?!

Intérieurement elle se fustigea de lui laisser prendre le pouvoir, surtout lorsqu'on considérait que c'était elle qui avait initié leur petit jeu mais la pression exercée était bien trop délicieuse pour émettre une quelconque requête maintenant.

-Oui….

Elle fût récompensée par une accélération de la cadence ainsi qu'une pénétration plus poussée.

-D'accord…. Mais tu vas me promettre une chose, ici et maintenant Lacey…

-Tout ce que tu voudras à condition que tu continues….

Gold eût un rictus satisfait et accéléra encore.

-Bien. Ceci sera l'unique fois.

Il était en train de se perdre dans les sons qu'elle émettait, dans la vision qu'elle offrait et dût se faire violence pour continuer à parler.

-Tu m'as compris ?!

-O… Oui…

- Promet-le-moi Lacey !

-C'est… C'est la première et dernière fois que je te cherche….

Apaisé, il put se concentrer sur les mouvements de son bras, et donc de sa canne, la poussant plus violemment, touchant son clitoris avec plus de précision visant sa jouissance dans les plus brefs délais maintenant.

Lorsque ce fût fait il se sentit vidé, comme si c'était à lui que l'orgasme avait été procuré.

Lacey revint sur terre après quelques instants, et, le feu aux joues, le détailla.

-Est-ce que tu….

D'un signe de la tête il la coupa, et retira, enfin, sa canne de son emplacement de choix.

Il examina alors avec soin l'objet. Relevant fièrement l'amont de cyprine qui s'y trouvait.

-Je vois que je n'ai pas perdu la main.

Elle rougit et le regarda, hypnotisée, porter la canne à son nez puis à sa bouche.

**Ding, dong.**

La sonnerie du magasin les fit tous deux sursauter et revenir à la réalité.

La journée était loin d'être finie et le magasin était encore ouvert.

Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe !

Gold la toisa alors qu'elle se rhabilla.

-Je pense que ce serait mieux, pour tout le monde, si l'on évitait de se voir pendant un temps.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de pleurer, ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi elle se sentait vide et sale maintenant.

Sans attendre de réponse verbale, Gold tourna les talons, non s'en avoir réajusté son pantalon, et reparti en direction de la boutique.

L'intense moment qu'il avait vécu, aussi érotique soit-il, lui avait laissé un goût amer et inachevé.

Peut-être parce que finalement même si Lacey avait le corps de Belle, ce n'était *_**pas**_* Belle.

Se secouant mentalement pour éviter de trop se noyer dans les remords, il alla à l'encontre de son nouveau client.

XXXXX


End file.
